To understand evolving pathology in the central nervous system (CNS) and develop effective treatments, ways are needed to correlate the nerve fiber connectivity with the visualization of function. Such structure-function information is fundamental in CNS processes since anatomical connections determine where information is passed and processed. Recent methods of magnetic resonance diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) can provide the fundamental information required for viewing structural connectivity and can visualize fiber bundles in the brain in vivo. However, robust and accurate acquisition and processing algorithms are needed to accurately map the nerve connectivity. Automatic fiber tract mapping in the central nervous system (CNS) is a challenging problem for image processing since the data is noisy, making reliable estimation of the fiber tracts difficult. DTI data sets are large and present a formidable challenge in the design of efficient algorithms. In this proposal, we will develop novel, statistically robust and efficient algorithms for automatic fiber tract mapping in the CNS. The automatic fiber tract mapping problem will be solved in two phases, namely a data smoothing phase and a fiber tract mapping phase. In the former, smoothing will be achieved via a new nonlinear anisotropic diffusion algorithm which smooths the data while striving to retain all relevant detail. In the latter, a smooth 3D vector field indicating the dominant anisotropic direction at each spatial location is computed from the smoothed data. Fiber tracts will then be determined as the regularized integral curves of this vector field using efficient numerical methods. To validate the automatically estimated fiber tracts, we will establish the correlation between fiber tracts in fluorescence microscopy images of stained and excised rat spinal cord/brain and the estimated fiber tracts from the DTI data obtained in vivo. The utility of the method for pathology will then be tested on injured spinal cords and on previously acquired data sets of whole mouse, rat brains and isolated hearts.